Second time
by StasyRed
Summary: Nomiya had known that the second time would be much more important than the very first one... Post-series :


**A/N **As usual, first and foremost I would like to thank my dear friends who helped me to polish this story and make out of it something more or less readable.

Radda and wombat-san - domo arigatou!

**Second time.**

Nomiya had known that the second time would be much more important than the very first one. The first time merely fulfilled a painful need, the second time awoke desire. The first time was always a thunderstorm where you could just hold onto your life. The second time was a slow sliding where you could deeply feel each wave and each touch. The first time was always a struggle. The second time - a dance.

During their first night they had timidly adjusted to each other, awkward of being naked and seeing each other's nakedness; they had been tasting and testing the first touching of their bodies and souls.

The second time - and he was well aware of that - would be, should be anything but. And he was craving to know what it would be like with her. He wanted her looking forward to it as well - that was the reason why he decided not to rush too quickly toward the second time. Well, as far as it was possible not to rush while the only thought in his mind was to get her once and for all.

To get her all for himself.

'Are you ready, Ayumi-chan..?'

He tossed their bags into the trunk.

'What's that? A sleeping bag?..' Yamada asked in surprise, peeking over his shoulder.

'It could be chilly at night,' Nomiya evaded the question. 'Get inside, let's go.'

She didn't ask where he was going to take her, why he brought sleeping bags - just gave him a nod, smiled and took the offered chocolate. As he drove out of the parking lot, he took a glance at his watch. After that they were chatting and listening to music, chatting again, drinking scaldingly hot coffee... He was smoking and Yamada was eying him and staring through the window, dozing off from time to time and awaking again to realize that they were still on the way to somewhere. And stealing glances at her childish, innocent face Nomiya fell for her even deeper every second, every minute.

Winter evening came early and reduced the world into the narrow ribbon of tarmac which endlessly uncoiled under the wheels.

'Where are we going, Takumi?' Yamada asked him finally. She was ready to hear wherever it might be: Tottori, Nagoya, Nagano.

The Moon.

'To the sea, Ayumi-chan,' Nomiya said not taking his eyes away from the road.

'To the sea?.. But... why we should go so far when...'

'Just because I like to go to a particular place... just there...' he turned to the right, the car shook slightly and she heard pebbles rustle. '...here.'

Once he killed the engine, Yamada heard the wash of waves. The wind was wet and fresh. It licked her cheek like a puppy, when Yamada walked unsteadily to the water, her legs still numb from the long ride.

Nomiya caught up, hugged her around the shoulders.

'So beautiful...' she breathed and felt his nod.

'Here,' he tugged her somewhere, past the heaps of seaweed. 'Watch out, don't trip... watch out, Ayu!..' he laughed when she, needless to say, stumbled over them and over her own legs.'OK, just don't move, I'll be right here...'

Fast and confident as if he could see in the darkness Nomiya went forward and a light flared up suddenly just in front of her. It was a small blinking light from small blinking electric bulbs garlanded around something reminded her an old but still sturdy shark tower.

'Where are you?' she called looking around in confusion. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and Yamada could see that they were on the beach hidden from curious eyes by rocks from one side and the field woodland from the other.

'Come here!.. ' he waved to her, and Yamada, clinging onto railing gingerly, took stairs, whitish from salt, to the boarded landing.

'Don't be scared...' he offered her a hand, tugging her to himself, turned her round. 'Just look...'

It was so dark there that it felt like they were standing over the black abyss filled by heavy, steady splashes of water. It felt like two crumbs, two barest smidgens they've suddenly turned into were floating in space.

It felt like there was nothing around them.

Nothingness.

Emptiness.

She was excited.

She was terrified.

Yamada suddenly wanted to be hugged by him.

And she felt his arms tightened around her waist.

Yamada suddenly wanted to be kissed by him.

And she felt his lips on her neck, deliberate and warm.

She realized how long she had been waiting for that - so long that she wanted to cry from relief. She hastily turned on her heels, squeezed up against him, as if he could disappear at any moment.

But he hadn't disappeared.

'Ayu, you are shivering...'

She stubbornly shook her head.

'It's nothing, nothing. I've just...'

Nomiya gently took her face into his palms.

'Ayu...'

He was drinking all the unspent tenderness from her lips and drank it up. Her legs gave way, she reeled and clutched his jacket, trembling.

'Why are you shivering?.. See – I told you were frozen...'

They went down, Nomiya brought bags from the car, built a fire. Sitting between his knees, Yamada leaned back against his chest, feeling warm from the flames dancing near her feet and from his hands around her.

'Here', а plastic cup of coffee almost burned her palm. Almost - but did not. Yamada smiled gratefully: he was always so cautious, so thoughtful! With him she wasn't afraid of anything.

With him she wanted to try everything.

'How do you know about this place?' she asked, staring into the fire and watching its dance to the music of murmuring waves.

'Long-long ago, when I was young and careless, I would hitchhike every summer...'

She nodded, recalling, and Nomiya grinned, obviously pleased.

'So, once upon a time, back then'.

'You know so much, Takumi... You've seen so much...' sighed Yamada.

'I'll show you,' he promised seriously, 'I'll show you all I've seen...'

When she turned upward to see his face he cupped her nape. A flip of his fingers sent his unfinished cigarette flying into the fire.

His lips, his tongue tasted like tobacco, but she liked that taste, that smell - the smell of a man, the taste of a man, strong and harsh; she liked the light tingle of his five-o'clock shadow, and the expert efficiency of his hands didn't awake her jealousy, didn't invite questions.

She believed him.

She trusted him.

He spread the sleeping bag onto the hood.

'Now then...'

He hoisted her on the sleeping bag effortlessly like she was a mere doll, squatted down and started unlacing her knee high boots. The feeling of his fingers on her bare feet was so unexpectedly sensual that Yamada gasped and hastily moved her legs together. Nomiya slid his palm up from her ankle, parting her knees.

'Ayu?'

She turned her gaze from his hand moving slowly along her thigh - higher and higher, higher and higher - to his knitted brows and slightly perplexed expression as if Nomiya was surprised seeing the part of his body moving beyond his own will.

'Takumi?..'

...look at me... Please, look at me!

She was dying to see his eyes.

Nomiya rose, now standing between her thighs. Startled by this sudden intimacy she shivered once again, squeezing his hips involuntary. He leaned, gave her temple a fleeting peck, slipped out of his jacket, shucked his boots off and sat beside her on the warm hood, the engine rumbling under them softly.

Yamada was waiting.

But Nomiya didn't hurry. He looked at her in the same way as she was looking at him, and pulling into the unison they raised their hands at the same moment. He reached out to her jacket. She touched his cheek and he tilted his head to press her palm harder.

Her snap fastener clicked under his fingers. Then - another one. Then the third. The wind rushed upon them and Yamada shook from cold when its wet breath dived into her neckline.

'You won't freeze,' Nomiya promised. 'I don't let you freeze'.

She gave him a nod, mesmerized by the hollow in his throat where one of the pendants he wore all the time nested so cozily. Her index finger traced the collar of his t-shirt and Nomiya leaned forward, unashamed of showing his desire.

'I want you. Right here.'

She tugged his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Now she neither averted her eyes while he was undressing her, nor shied away from his hands and lips. This time, she didn't avert her eyes or shy away. This time, she didn't wait for his encouragement to tell her when to caress him in turn, keeping in memory all the things he had already taught her and kept teaching.

He taught her about his body. About her own body. He taught her how to become undone, how to get pleasure from him while pleasuring him. He taught her how not to be indecisive, taught her how to give love and how to get love - taught her all the things he knew and did not know himself. He taught her and learned with her, had already forgotten all the women he'd ever been with. She was the only one who remained, the onle one who would exist from now on, the only, the one who would be with him, awakened by his hands like a tea flower awoke in a hot water and came out slowly - petal by petal, until the scarlet core appeared.

He would always be her first. Her only.

...body heat and a splash of salt wind, a steady murmur of waves, punctuated by the staccato of moans and sighs... Dark winter night and the tiny fleck of light where two black abysses - the ocean and the sky - flipped over each other...

Nomiya had known that the second time is way important than the very first. Always.

The fire had died down, and only a hot glow marked the place where it had been.

'Takumi...' snuggling against his shoulder, Yamada was kissing his face and Nomiya with closed eyes tried to guess where the next touch would be to meet her lips with his.

...I didn't get cold… I really didn't...

She smiled and with a sudden start she realized that she still had not told him the words he... well... probably... wanted to hear the most... Surely wanted to hear... Well, at least that's what all women most want to hear, so maybe...

Nuzzling his cheek, Yamada whispered:

'I love you.'

His grip on her shoulder tightened.

She shifted her gaze to his face.

Without opening his eyes, Nomiya smiled.

'I know, Ayu.'


End file.
